


Sander Sides one-off fics

by Breadthecat



Category: Sander Sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: A bunch of shorts I don’t want to post all separately





	1. Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Patton and Logan’s 8 year old son Roman ran away because he thinks he’s isn’t good enough to be their son. They go looking for him. 
> 
> Requested by @royalnerd829
> 
> Warnings: running away, death, car accidents, missing person, bad ending, Major character death, protagonist death. Implied suicide. (Let me know if I need more warnings)
> 
> This fic will probably make you cry, not gonna lie.

Logan rushed down the streets, tears building, looking frantically through the neighborhood. All that ran through his head was frantic thoughts and Roman, poor baby Roman’s note. Thinking of it made Logan’s chest constrict, how Roman felt shattered his heart. Unworthy. He felt unworthy. Of love from Patton and Logan. His parents who loved him so dearly and wanted nothing more then to love him until the end of time. He was eight, how could a child feel so insignificant at such an age? Logan took a sharp breath, fighting back tears. His shortness of breath was hindering his search progress. He needed to hold himself together. For Roman. For Patton

Patton was at home, sobbing and clutching baby Roman’s note when Logan left. Emotionally shattered, mumbling about where they went wrong to hurt their “little prince”. Logan couldn’t bare to bring Patton with him on the search. He wanted to come home with their baby and help Patton shower him in love and plead him that he’s worthy. He didn’t want to see Patton so broken. He just wanted to bring their baby home. So he continued his search.

For hours, and hours. Until the sun was setting and everything hurt. Emotionally, physically, and mentally hurt. Ached, longed for this to be some awful, terrible dream. Empty streets after empty streets, pleading with pedestrians if they’ve seen a lost little boy. Many tried and failed to pull Logan to rest, attempting to smooth him that his son would be ok. They could see his exhaustion in every sense. He allowed himself to slow to a walk, heaving in a breath. 

“Ro? Roman? Sweetheart....” Logan panted, tears streaming down his already damp cheeks, “Papa and I are looking for you....”. His voice was strained after hours of fruitless calling. His throat felt raw, begging for mercy that Logan refused to give. Not until he found Roman.

It wasn’t until the sun began to set did Logan get a phone call. Patton’s caller ID illuminated Logan’s face. Hope flickered in his heart.

“Pat? Is he-“

“He’s gone” Patton hardly whispered. Logan’s hope went out like a lit candle put out with a sharp breath. “H-he’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone-“

“P-patton, Love, what do you mean?” Pain flooded Logan’s voice, his walking coming to a horrified halt.

“The- the street- the closest busy street- there was an accident” Patton fumbled over his words, choking on tears. Logan began to run before his mind connected the dots as to where.

“Accident? W-what do- what do you mean accident?” Logan desperately wanted to play denial, even if he knew deep down making Patton say it would hurt them both immensely.

“They- they can’t identify the body but-but-“ Patton cut off with a sob. This sob only fueled Logan’s desperation, hearing the sirens in the distance. 

“No... no no no no no-“ Logan wasn’t even fully aware he was muttering aloud. He could see the flashing blue and red just out of reach. 

He didn’t even hesitate when running into the road.  
He needed to see his son.

He didn’t dare rip his eyes from the accident. 

 

SCREEEEEECH-

Patton’s phone clattered to the floor as a loud metal screech rang though it, followed closely with a short scream, then static. Patton’s eyes were wide, breathing stopping entirely.

“L-Logan? Lo? Logan?! PLEASE!” Patton screamed at he scrambled to grab his phone back. But the call had ended. 

“No... no please no....” Patton horsey whimpered, tears falling down to obscure his bright phone screen in the otherwise dark house. The TV before him changing to the new accident that just occurred, only meters away from the last. Patton couldn’t pull his eyes away from the floor where Romans note and his phone, in hand, lay. The words “tragic accident” and “unlikely survival” hardly registered in his head. He couldn’t move. 

 

At least Logan got to see their son..... maybe he’d join then soon. Then they could be a happy family again.


	2. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The other sides attempting to cook for Patton maybe? Any ships can be included.   
> Requested by @lovesupportandcookies  
> Ships: logicality, background prinxiety

Logan knew very well he was overthinking this. A cake wasn’t the difficult to make, he knew that. But it was for Patton, it needed to be perfect. Or that’s what his tired brain thought at 4 in the morning as he pulled all of the ingredients out of the pantry. He had to be as silent as possible to avoid waking any of the others up, which was proving to be much more difficult then original assessed. He took every movement slowly, despite his mind telling him he was going to run out of time at this rate. 

(This is the moment while writing that I realized I don’t know how to make a cake)

The ingredients where sprawled out across the counter top, Logan staring at them blankly. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. Instructions lay pulled up on his phone, unused and unhelpful. He needed it to be perfect. He couldn’t proceed. His breathing was uneven and shaky, his gaze darting over the ingredients in a panic. His lack of sleep failing to help him stay calm. This shouldn’t be difficult, why is this so difficult? He felt paralyzed. A gentle hand fell onto his shoulder, causing Logan to flinch.

“It’s just math, Lo.” Roman murmured, looking over the ingredients. Logan stared up at him, blinking a few times. 

“I... know.” Logan hesitatingly replied. Roman picked up Logan’s phone, scrolling down the recipe.

“You aren’t acting like it, Lo. I’ll help.” Roman hummed, before quietly reading out measurements of the ingredients for Logan to prepare. They continued like this quietly, Logan occasionally giving Roman confused looks.

“Why... why are you doing this?” Logan asked after they finished measuring. Roman simply laughed.

“You really like Patton, huh?”

“I- I do no-... You’re avoiding the question, Roman” Logan huffed.

“Let’s just say Virgil and I are tired of watching you to pine.” Roman snickered as Logan’s face turned red in the dim lighting. 

“I-“ Logan stuttered, failing to protest, “...shut up.” Logan mumbled, lightly shoving Roman. 

The duo continued to make the cake, at some point during the process Virgil had joined them. The three sat quietly as the cake cooked. Logan was perched in the counter after it had been freshly wiped clean. Roman and Virgil sat on the couch, Virgil leaned against Roman, trying to conceal the fact he was clinging to Romans arm. 

“Soooooo, you finally gonna ask pops out?” Virgil snarked, glancing over at Logan.

“It is still beyond me why you assume I have.... feelings.... for Patton” Logan retorted defensively. Roman failed to muffle a laugh and Virgil let out a long, exasperated sigh.

“Logan, Lo, Honey, it’s so excruciatingly obvious. For the Mister Smarty Pants you are, you should of figured this out by now. You were staring at those ingredients for like, five minutes before I stepped in.” 

“Well-... I-....” Logan failed to rebuttal this statement. 

 

When the cake finished baking, Logan watched as Virgil and Roman frosted the cake, getting frosting on each other in the process. Logan decided wisely to stay out of their little sweet war. Logan just laughed to himself as Virgil dotted a blob of frosting on Romans nose. The sun was beginning to shine through the window shades, illuminating the room in a warm light. The duo was too distracted to hear Patton’s door quietly creak open. Patton walked sleepily into the kitchen, about to speak before laying eyes on the three of them. A happy smile rested on his face, leaning against the doorway and watching Virgil and Roman flirt. Logan laid eyes on Patton, his heart skipping a beat. He bit down his frantic heart, slowly sliding off the counter and making his way over to Patton.

“Happy birthday, Patton.” Logan murmured, leaning against the doorway next to him. Patton, wordlessly, leaned against Logan. Heat crept into Logan’s cheeks. 

“How long do you think it’ll take them to notice, Logie?” Patton whispered smiling up at Logan.

“I guess we must wait and find out”


	3. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superhero short
> 
> Prinxiety hinted at

Virgil walked slowly down the abandoned sidewalk, treading carefully over broken glass and debris. Spite and irritation fueled his every step, but the back of his mind was perfectly aware of how utterly stubborn he was being. He knew very well this area was riddled with crime, and that superhero frequented here. But this was the shortest way home and he refused to change his route. This stubbornness already had caused him some issues, airing him on live TV when people saw him conversing with the superhero. He still remembers how loud it felt his heart hammering to be, pounding in his ears. His trailing thoughts left him off guard, tripping over a brick from a damaged building and landing on his knees in sharp glass. Virgil let out a soft yelp of pain, biting his lip. As he looked frantically for a clear spot to put his hands to stand, a shadow loomed over him. Virgil didn’t need to look up to know who exactly it was. He let out a huff of frustration. How embarrassing.

“Does this damsel in distress need assistance from le moi?” The masked hero inquired, followed by a dramatic hand gestures held out for Virgil to take. However, Virgil glared up at him, scowling.

“You’ve just been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Virgil crossed his arms, hiding a wince as glass embedded itself deeper into his knees. The hero let out a dramatic gasp.

“Me? Noooo, never! How dare you think I’d ever do such a thing?!” 

“You, Princey, are a terrible liar.” Virgil just smirked despite the pain in his legs. The hero stared blankly at Virgil for a moment, then a grin began to spread across his face. Virgil realized his mistake.

“Princey?”

“Now now hold on, don’t take this the wrong way. I just thought you were going for some price aesthetic, it’s only fitting!” Virgil rushed to explain his error, embarrassment burning his cheeks.

“Are you sure it’s not because I’m Prince Charming?” The hero teased with a smirk. Virgil opened his mouth to refute, his face bright red. He only got a squeak out before Roman laughed, waving away Virgil’s panic. “Oh RELAX, Princess, I’m only teasing! Besides, I like it! It’s perfect for me. Princey” 

“Great, you’re welcome... I guess” Virgil muttered, staring down at the glass littered cement. Blood from his knees had begun to seep onto the sidewalk. Virgil muttered a small curse. The hero, Princey, followed his gaze. 

“Now let’s get you up and out of this mess” Princey murmured, mostly to himself. He gently scooped Virgil up, eventually holding him bridal style much to Virgils protest. 

“I can walk perfectly fine! No need to carry me Princey, I’d rather not have reporters tailing me for the rest of the month!” Virgil complained, squirming in his grips.

“No can do, you are BLEEDING. Quite badly, too. Do you have a friend I could perhaps escort you to?” His voice was softer now, concern faintly painting his expression. Virgil hesitated, trying to hold his ground (metaphorically), before letting out a groan of defeat. Virgil mumbled an address to Princey, who’s face lit up for a moment.

“What?” Virgil frowned.

“Nothing, Nothing!“ Princey approached the apartment building, flying several feet off the ground. 

“I beg of you, do NOT cart me inside. I can call Patton and he can meet me out here.” Virgil pleaded. Roman scowled.

“Ok, on one condition.” 

“Oh god no”

“Oh relax, Princess. I just want your name.”

“....”

“Well?” Princey frowned, floating towards the ground slowly. Virgil pulled out his phone, texting someone. He let out a almost sad sigh, gently helping Virgil to his feet and on a bench.

“Virgil”

“I suppose I cannot make you- wait. What?”

“My... my name is virgil. Now shoo, before someone sees us and bugs me to no end much like you.”

 

——

 

“Virgil! You have to be more careful!” Patton repeated to what felt like to Virgil the millionth time. Virgil rolled his eyes as Patton finished plucking glass from his knees, pulling out a roll of gauze and a small packet. 

“That’s gonna hurts like a bitch, isn’t it?” Virgil stated, eyeing the alcohol wipe Patton was tearing open. Patton made a quiet gasp, giving Virgil a playful glare. 

“Language, Virgil!” Patton sighed “but yes, this’ll sting a bit”. Patton gently laid the wet cloth on Virgil’s wounds, causing a sharp hiss of pain. Patton murmured a small apology. 

“So how’d you even get home anyways?” Patton inquired. Virgil forced a pained smile and laughed nervously, averting his gaze. 

“I... I got assistance.” Virgil mumbled. Patton smiled, unwrapping a long strand of gauze.

“Oh that’s nice! From who? Did you get there name?” 

“I accidentally gave him one” Virgil grumbled before realizing he spoke out loud. Patton’s eye lit up.

“You spoke to that super hero again? And he rescued you? Oooh that’s so cute!” Patton grinned widely, giggling.

“It is not cute! He’s not cute!” Virgil exclaimed perhaps a bit too defensively. 

 

(I don’t feel like writing this scene anymore soooo-)

 

“Hey, Crazy” Roman greeted, sitting on the open window ledge and peering down at his friend.

“Firstly, just because I am smart, does not make me crazy. And secondly, you’re late.” the scientist didn’t bother to look up from his work. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry Lo. I just got... caught up” Roman mumbled, flying down to he floor. Logan just laughed to himself

“It’s that guy again, isn’t it?” 

“How did you know?!” Roman turned a shade redder.

“Ro, you’re too predictable sometimes. You don’t even know this guys name.” Logan rolled his eyes, leaning back to see Roman.

“I do too!”

“Oh, do you?” Logan snarked with light sarcasm, “and what is it?”

“His name is Virgil.” Roman stated proudly. “And! I got to rescue him!”

“Wha building did you push him off?” Logan smirked, pulling a offended gasp from Roman.

“I did no such thing! He fell in glass and helped him him!” Roman glared playfully at Logan, pouting. Logan laughed, returned to his work.


	4. Two Seeds We Sew Remy shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title implies.   
> Warning: self harm
> 
> Seeds We Sew is a fanfic by the amazing ResidentAnchor!

He remembers the day he went blind. It was burned into his mind, the day he would forever held at a lower standards then everyone else. The day he went from a promising prince to a burden, at best. 

It started several weeks earlier. He was maybe seven, too young to be taken completely seriously but old enough to begin to prepare for it. His head began to hurt that day, nothing seemingly serious. Day went on as normal. But the pain didn’t seas, a throbbing just behind his eyes. Days went by, the edges of his vision growing blurry. His peripheral vision was gone by the time guards began to notice. His eyes themselves were hazy, his mossy green iris milky and edges undefined. He remembers being dragged before the throne, his father. He remembers the genuine fear in his dad’s eyes, one of the last things he remembers seeing clearly. 

Days upon days of bed rest. Physicians of the highest skill rushing in and out. The throbbing behind his eyes never ended, but as his eyesight faded so did the pain. He remembers being forced to read letters in small print, which grew harder and harder by the days. He recalled the hushed murmurs about magic, how his eyes would glow green when he strained to read or his hands would light up when throwing a book across the room in frustration. When his eyesight was almost gone for good, he refused to sleep, staring up at the ceiling, crying and praying he’d see morning light.

He never did.

He didn’t remember when the throbbing stopped, only the moment when he convinced himself it was too dark, too late at night, to see his surroundings. He remembers the feeling of someone shaking him when he didn’t hear them walk in despite being sat up in bed. Being confused and scared as they called and called for the king. When they left the room, whispering in hushed tones, he felt frustrated. Angry. He felts his face and hands grow hot for a moment. Then, a faint spark of light. First, glowing colored figured stood nearby, smaller ones in the distance. Then the faint white outlines that made up the doorways and furnishings. If he strained, he could make out slight details, but it hurt his head, the throbbing would return. He remembers like a stab to his heart when his father cupped his face, his hands wet from tears. 

“No... no, a blind prince is not fit to be a king” he murmured under his breath, not realizing his son could hear this. And he could never unhear it. It lived in his brain and haunted him. 

For years and years Remi became accustomed to his magically replaced sight. He learned to distinguish empty paths from walls, what glowing figure was who, and so on. He was enforced to cover his eyes, being scolded that it was rude not to. That he would scare people. He never taught himself to control his magic, only how to work with it. And it worked with him, allowing him to grow better at calculating the amount of magic stored within people based off their glow, their aura. It allowed him to manipulate it in self defense, to push people away or to create a shield. 

But as much as he tried, he could not convince his father he was capable. 

 

—-

 

Prince Remi sat alone in his royal chamber, crisscross on the silk sheets of his bed. He ran his hands slowly over the soft fabric, curling his hands into fists and pulling the silk to his face. The silk was cool against his burning cheeks, hot from tears that damped the fabric in his fists. His breathing came out in shaky short gasps, the fabric billowing out with each breath. He closed his eyes tight as he brought the sheets closer.

His eyes. His blindness that haunted him. That weighed him down, made him be treated like a child. Like he was incapable and clueless as to how to fend for himself. It was frustrating and humiliating.

The sheets dropped from his grip.

He wasn’t a CHILD. He didn’t need a BABYSITTER. He was perfectly capable by himself. If he wasn’t blind-

Remi’s hands gravitated towards his face

If he wasn’t blind he’d be treated normally. Like a proper prince, like an acceptable future king. Why couldn’t he have sight AND magic? Why did it have to rip one away?

His nails dug into his skin, clawing downward. The stinging distracted him from his thoughts. Only momentarily, and that wasn’t enough.


	5. An Unlikely Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is stuck on a hammock with Roman, and everything that happened before it.
> 
> A Logince oneshot

The odds for each individual scenario that led to Logan’s current predicament was slim. This situation now should of been all together impossible. And yet Logan found himself somewhat trapped under a dosing Roman. Somewhat trapped due to the fact he couldn’t bring himself to wake Roman up, and his few escape options had a high probability of doing so. Too much shifting and squirming. 

 

It started with Roman asking Logan for help. Something that seemed borderline implausible. Roman asking for help was one unlikely scenario in itself, but him coming to Logan seemed downright unrealistic. 

“Hey, Logan?” Romans voice was quiet. It was late at night, or rather early, Logan noted as he looked at the clock. 

“Why are you up? Don’t you need your ‘beauty sleep’?” Logan didn’t look up from his book.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Roman stiffened, crossing his arms in the doorway he lingered in, defensive. Logan sighed, closing his book. Logan rolled his eyes.

“What is the matter, Roman?” 

Roman hesitated, his arms slowly unfolding and tugging at his sleep shirt. “I... I can’t sleep,” he paused, looking away in what resembled embarrassment “I was hoping maybe you knew something to help...” 

Logan sighed, biting back a smile. “Of course, Roman, you don’t need to be so embarrassed to ask that of me.“ 

“Oh.” Roman simply responded, looking down at the ground. A faint red tinted his cheeks, barely visible in the darkness. Logan stood from his chair, walking past Roman but grabbing his hand.

“Come.” Logan requested, although not slowing his walk. He switched from holding Romans hand to his wrist, feeling Roman’s eyes staring. Logan led him into the kitchen, which still faintly smelt of cookies that Patton had made hours before. 

“Why?-“

“Sit.” Logan gently pushed Roman towards the kitchen table. Logan didn’t pause as he prepared a glass of warm milk for Roman. The back of his mind rudely informed him he was acting almost like Patton would. Something he couldn’t quite decide was embarrassing or not. Another unlikely event. He glanced at Roman as he finished, finding Roman perched on the table.

“Really? That’s more of a Virgil thing.” Logan fought back a laugh, rolling his eyes. Roman just stuck his tongue out. Logan set the glass on the table in front of Roman.

“Thanks...” he mumbled as he took a sip. Logan sat down on a chair across from him. 

“Is there something bothering you?” 

Roman stares down at his glass, not responding. Logan just nodded, mostly to himself. “It’s alright that you don’t want to tell, I completely underst-“

“You.”

Logan opened his mouth to respond but spoke nothing. 

“Well, not exactly you? But... yeah, you.” Roman stumbled over his words, pulling his legs closer in on himself.

“I am afraid you’ve lost me, Roman.”

Roman hesitates before sighing in defeat “I’m sorry, Lo. I know you’re not good with emotions... I should just drop it.”

Logan ignored the pang of pain in his chest. “I-... well, is there anything I could do to help otherwise?” 

Roman stares at Logan and Logan watched a figurative lightbulb light up over Romans head. A grin and faint blush spread from ear to ear. Roman hopped off the table, nearly knocking the glass over, and grabbing Logan’s hand. 

“Come on come on come on-“ Roman took off, dragging a startled Logan behind. He was dragged into Romans room and a portal opened into the Imagination. 

“Oh boy...” Logan mumbled. Roman shot him a look.

“You said anything!” Roman protested, sticking his tongue out. Roman pulled Logan through the Imagination. They found themselves on a wooden porch, the sun just barely on the horizon, similar to how it should be in reality, a hammock on the edge of the porch overlooking a shimmering lake. Logan just paused, staring in awe. Roman stood next to him with a small smile, blush slowly creeping stronger. 

“Ok, now sit” Roman shoved Logan into the hammock, before flopping onto of him, cuddling into his chest with a happy sigh.

“Um...” Logan softly murmured, face red.

“Mm’sorry, I should of asked.” Roman mumbled into his chest. 

 

And that’s where Logan found himself now, Roman sleeping on him, hugging him loosely. He had one foot on the ground, slowly rocking the hammock to keep Roman asleep. The sun casted a golden glow over them, making Romans hair almost shimmer. Logan sighed softly, pressing a small kiss on Romans forehead, he couldn’t help it. Roman would never know. 

I guess he could stay here for a while longer.


End file.
